1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power outlet device for a charger and a method of transmitting power thereof, and more particularly to the power outlet device for a charger with energy saving control and a method of transmitting power thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our common life, it is not difficult to see that a power outlet is filled up by electric equipment, even if some of the electric equipment is not used. In other words, the users consider that if only the electric equipment don't be turned on and even if it is inserted in the power outlet that it doesn't consume power. That is an incorrect concept.
However, the electric equipment is inserted in the power outlet even if it doesn't use, that it still produces slight currents and consumes power. And over a long period, it will cause considerable energy consumption.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.